CHOSEN
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: It begins with a dream, one in a language even Daniel Jackson does not know, though it is of Earth. On a mission to P3X785, the SG1 team encounters some friendly natives... but things turn sour when they learn the true intent of their hosts.
1. Prologue

**Title:**  
Chosen

**Written By:**  
LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category:**  
Fanfiction - TV Shows - Stargate SG-1

**Genre:  
**Angst/Drama

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything related to _Stargate_ or _Stargate SG-1_. I also do not own Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Teal'C, or knowMichael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Don S. Davis, or any other actors or actresses involved with _Stargate_ or _Stargate SG-1_.

**Note:  
**Chora is a term used by Kristeva that relates to the warmth, fluidity, harmony, and security which she theorized occurs in the womb. It's usually associated with studying Sigmund Freud's theories. I thought it fit well because, well, it gives Daniel a logical explination.

**Note 2:**  
The song used throughout this story is by S.E.S. and is called _"Dreams Come True"._

**Note 3:  
**I AM NOT fluent in Korean nor do I act as if I can speak it at all. Everything you read in Korean came from the internet somewhere, be it a dictionary or phrase book. I also don't know very much about Korean culture... so I'm making it up.

* * *

**CHOSEN  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

* * *

****

"NO!"

There was a splash, and Daniel Jackson found himself slamming into the tiled floor of his shower. His heart was racing madly as the hot water continued to flow down his body. He lay there for a few moments, blinking stupidly, trying to get a grasp of his surroundings.

With a start, he stood, using the wall as support and turning the handle on the shower.

Water stopped immediately.

A glance down told him that his drain was clogged... again... and that he had slipped in the excess water after a moment of incoherence.

'Incoherence is right...' Daniel thought, grabbing a towel from the rack outside as he closed the shower door behind him.

Steam filled the bathroom of Daniel Jackson' apartment, and the fact that he could not see anything but a blurry white fog in the mirror, made his heart sick at ease.

'She was here... It... She was so real... I. COULD. FEEL. HER.' his mind spun as he leaned against the cool wall of his bathroom.

It had only been days since the goddess Hathor had invaded Star Gate Command, putting every man within under her seductive control. The mother of all Goa'uld, Hathor had sought Daniel out as a mate... as a Chosen One... someone she could replace Ra with. Someone to help her populate the world with Goa'uld larva...

Daniel still shuddered at the mere thought of it and, though he did not want to think of his time spent with her, it came to his mind anyway.

Both he and Colonel O'Neill had been afflicted with memory loss, but it was beginning to fade. However, the young archeologist had not gone into much detail about the whys and the hows of his DNA being in the mess Hathor had left in her wake.

"Damned, chora." Daniel spoke shakily, running a hand through his soaked hair. "I should have known that this line of thought, accompanied by the heat of the shower would... would make me... me think of it... That feeling of being engulfed in warmth it..." he shook his head, "No. It was just a dream. Just a horrible nightmare. I was tired and and not thinking straight and all I wanted was a shower. Simple." the man smiled, trying to convince himself of what was logical.

But in his line of work... logic was not always the key.

Tentatively, Daniel stepped up to the mirror in his bathroom. He ran a hand over it's smooth glassy surface, only to find himself staring back... albeit he was drenched to the bone with badly slicked back hair, but it was still himself.

There was no Hathor.

With a sigh of relief, Daniel finished drying his hair.

It was late, well past midnight, and he would not be on call for the next two days. This meant that he could sleep in and... well... go to bed with wet hair. Not even thinking of what he might look like in the morning, or that there was even a minute chance he could catch a cold, he fell over onto bed.

Within moments of his head landing on the pillow, Daniel was asleep. Engulfed in the warmth and security of his own bed, in his own apartment, Doctor Daniel Jackson slept.

He was so exhausted that not even dreams could wake him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Kajok : Family

**Title:**  
Chosen

**Written By:**  
LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category:**  
Fanfiction - TV Shows - Stargate SG-1

**Genre:  
**Angst/Drama

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything related to _Stargate_ or _Stargate SG-1_. I also do not own Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Teal'C, or knowMichael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Don S. Davis, or any other actors or actresses involved with _Stargate_ or _Stargate SG-1_.

**Note:**  
The song used throughout this story is by S.E.S. and is called _"Dreams Come True"._

* * *

**CHOSEN**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kajok - Family**

* * *

_Nega weonhaneundaro jasin inneun moseub keudaero  
Ijekkeo sumgy o watteon bimileul nege modu malhago sipeo  
Funny how all dreams come true  
Nalul jikyojul keoya akkyeowatteon jageunsalangdo  
Funny how I feel for you  
Neoeui gyoete keulyo ji sumgyolgateon naeui milaedo_

_Now I want to confide everything in my heart to you and become free  
Funny how all dreams come true  
I want you to protect me, even this small love has come to be important to me  
Funny how I feel for you  
Even my future of being with you._

* * *

"Oh Danny Boy!" 

When Jackson could finally get his apartment key into the door and unlock it, Colonel Jack O'Neill had apparently lost his patience.

Standing at his door was his SG-1 team leader, who was dressed as a civilian. Blue jeans, a black t-shirt and matching hat, Jack always looked to the young man, as if he could take on an army of Goa'uld any day of the week.

Of course Daniel wondered what he, himself, must currently look like.

His hair in disarray, eyes nearly closed with exhaustion, Daniel knew he had the appearance of one who had hardly slept in weeks. He had shaved, thank goodness, the night before, but his glasses were nowhere to be found on him. Upon further examination, the Dr.'s glasses were in the inside pocket of his maroon bathrobe, which he had hastily put on to cover up his lack of shirt and white boxers. His bare feet felt the slight chill from the open doorway as he stood on the carpet.

"Have a nice dream?" Jack asked, showing the younger man the two Starbucks coffee cups he was carrying.

Daniel blinked in confusion. He looked behind himself and into the apartment, then back to the colonel.

"I um… heh, Jack, what are you doing here?" he asked, obviously caught off guard.

O'Neill shrugged, "What? I can't have a nice relaxing midday coffee break with my favorite scientist."

"Um… noooo…" Jackson blinked again, utterly confused. "Jack, were we supposed to um… we were supposed to do something today?"

With a laugh, the colonel stepped through the doorway, which Daniel had so graciously allowed him through. "No, not at all, Daniel. What gives you that idea?"

"The um… the coffee." He replied, closing the door in confusion.

Jack turned, handing his SG-1 teammate a steaming cup of java, "Drink this, Daniel, before you forget what day it is. It's obvious that you just woke up."

The other man frowned, looking from the cup to O'Neill and back again before taking a sip. Immediately, Daniel's eyes opened wider, his mouth making a little 'o' as if halfway through saying 'wow'.

"What time is it?" Daniel found himself asking.

Jack checked his watch, "Oh… only about one in the afternoon. Did it just slip your mind that you were going to go with Teal'C and myself camping?"

"I uh… what? Camping? When did I?... Jack, don't we do enough of that at work?" Daniel asked, leading O'Neill into his living room and offering the colonel a seat.

Jack smiled, "Yes, but this time it's traditional camping. Men, outdoors, roughing it."

"And we don't um… rough it enough?" Daniel replied, sipping at his coffee.

"We'll make fires, roast hot dogs and marshmallows. Come on, Daniel, didn't your parents ever take you camping as a kid?"

Daniel frowned, "Egypt, Jack. Where would you go camping in Egypt?"

The colonel opened his mouth, thought for a second, then closed it with a shake of his head. "You don't want to go fishing and hiking and exploring the great outdoors?"

The younger man stood, apparently flabbergasted at what his leader was saying. "Jack we we we hike and we explore all the time when we're on a mission. No fishing of course, but that's because we never know if the fish are… are even edible! You want me to spend my time off camping?"

Jack looked at him, eyebrows raised, as if he should know the answer.

After a moment of silence, the colonel answered for him.

"Yes."

"No, Jack."

"Aw, come on, Daniel." Jack replied, standing and following the fleeing archeologist into the kitchen. "It won't kill you."

"No, it probably won't since we're on EARTH." He put a good emphasis on the last word. "But Jack, I… look at me. I look like I've got a hangover."

"Yeah, two beers'll do that to ya."

Daniel's eyes narrowed, "Ha. Ha." He responded to Jack's smirk, knowing full well that the colonel was referring to his inability to hold much liquor. "The point is I feel horrible, and what happened last night doesn't…"

He had said too much.

The moment the phrase, 'last night' was out of Daniel's mouth, he could tell by the look in O'Neill's eyes that he had just piqued the colonel's interest.

"Daniel… What happened last night?"

For a second, Daniel thought of telling Jack everything then and there. He knew the colonel would get it out of him eventually, one way or another.

"Nothing." Was the man's automatic reply.

"Daniel?" Jack's voice took on a stern note as he looked the archeologist in the eyes. "What happened?"

With a sigh, Jackson sat down on his kitchen counter. O'Neill took a chair from the man's table, spun it around, and sat down in it backwards, Starbucks coffee cup clutched in his hands.

It almost made Daniel laugh. Jack looked like he was a little kid, waiting to hear a bedtime story. With another sigh, Jackson made the ceiling his new point of interest. He swung his legs gently back and forth in the air, his own cup of coffee held between his fingers.

One more sigh, and Daniel dove into the story.

"I was taking a shower last night and blacked out. When I woke up, my shower drain was clogged, I had fallen, and all I could remember was Hathor."

"Hathor?" Jack asked, "As in the incredibly sexy, yet equally evil Goa'uld who tried to take over the base?"

Daniel nodded, "That's the one. She was telling me something… but I… I don't remember what it was and whatever it was, it wasn't English or any known form of Egyptian."

The colonel shrugged, looking up at Daniel, "Any other ideas on the language?"

Daniel sighed, locking his own gaze with O'Neill's, "I don't know, Jack. It was a dream, albeit a day dream but a dream nevertheless."

"The language, Daniel."

He sighed again, "Something Asian I'd guess. From from Vietnam or Korea or Thailand, hell, I don't know."

"Don't know any Asian languages?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No."

Jack made a 'tsk' sound, "And here I thought you could speak anything."

"Look, Jack… some…" Daniel sighed in frustration. "Some of what I remember was in English, but it had to do with something… something about dreams coming true. The rest I can't remember."

The colonel nodded, "It's a dream, I don't expect you to remember it all, hell I don't even remember what I dreamed about last night. Come on, the fresh mountain air'll do you good."

"Jaaaaaack…" Daniel whined, looking over at the man. "I'm not going camping."

O'Neill held his hands up in the air in surrender, his coffee cup now perched precariously on Daniel's countertop. "Fair enough.

* * *

"Exactly how much sleep have you had, Daniel?" 

Jackson sighed, looking directly into the beam of Dr. Fraiser's tiny flashlight. "Um… I had a lot a couple nights ago actually." He spoke somewhat skeptically.

"Yes well, Colonel O'Neill called me and asked if I'd have a look at you. Said something about strange dreams?"

She spoke, scribbling on a clipboard.

Daniel took in a breath that was very much like a sigh, "Hathor."

When Janet looked up he continued hurriedly.

"I had a dream about Hathor. I think it was some kind of warning."

"A warning?" the woman asked in disbelief, "Why would she…"

"I don't know and frankly I don't want to know. Whatever it was it wasn't in a language I understand. Something Asian." Daniel replied as Dr. Fraiser finished her exam.

She smiled, "Well, you're healthy. Nothing more than a few allergy symptoms, though you do look exhausted. I could run some blood work, but I don't think it's necessary."

"Neither do I." Daniel added, standing from the exam table.

He pulled on his SG-1 gear before leaving the room.

General Hammond had agreed to let the team head out on another mission, this time to P3X-785. The world was reportedly rather tropical, and there was no sign of Goa'uld activity, at least nothing that the M.A.L.P. had picked up on its journey.

Thus, SG-1 was scheduled to depart in less than five minutes.

Daniel already had his gear together, and this precautionary trip to see Janet had been something that the man knew Jack would request. Anything wrong with any of his team members, the colonel wanted it checked out and cleared before any off-world travel.

It was strictly business as usual at Stargate Command.

"You were nearly late, DanielJackson."

The young archeologist looked up to see Teal'C standing just before the gate ramp, staff weapon in hand.

"Yeah, um… Jack wanted me to get the okay from Fraiser." Daniel replied, glancing over at O'Neill who smirked slightly. "I'm fine, just a little tired lately."

"Bad dreams?" Carter asked with a slight smile.

Daniel returned the smile, "You have noooo idea."

Before Carter could ask however, General Hammond's voice came over the communications system.

"SG-1, you're cleared to go. Good luck."

"Come on, kiddies, let's move." Jack's voice spoke as he ascended the gate ramp.

Carter glanced back to Daniel, "Sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Really."

The next thing any of them knew, they were through the stargate and across the galaxy.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You know... I had completely forgotten that I had even written this chapter. I'm currently like MASSIVELY sick, so I've been in bed for the last 3 days watching nothing but SG-1 episodes from seasons 3 and 4 (I only own season 1-4). I was watching the episode in season 4 when Daniel gets captured by the Unas, and then I was listening to Peter DeLuise's commentary on the episode after watching it. For some reason I got the idea to go back and re-read what I'd posted on fanfiction dot net, concerning "Chosen". Come to find out that the first chapter which I THOUGHT I'd posted, wasn't here so I re-read it, revised a few typos, and posted it up.

I hope you guys like it!

P.S. I realllllllllly want Jack to call Daniel, "Space Monkey" again... I think I might just do that sometime soon... MWAHAHA!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Shakia:** You never know with me what will be in store for my favorite characters in any of my fanfics. But you can always bet on one thing... it'll be GOOOOOOOOOOD and Angsty!

**ionawolfrider:** You found me on Gaia? Wow... that's certainly a switch. Glad you found me!

* * *


End file.
